Feverdream
thumb|300px|right|Feverdream - Slow Grow live in Rusland Feverdream was een trio uit Rotterdam dat in 1997 opgericht werd door Rene van Lien en Arnold van de Velde. Feverdream maakt een mix van indierock, noise rock en mathrock. Biografie In 1997 formeren van Lien en van de Velde Feverdream met bassiste Saskia van Bodegom. Ze brengen een half jaar na oprichting hun eerste EP Pretend that it's forever uit in eigen beheer. Via een contact bij Vera in Groningen krijgen ze een voorprogramma aangeboden bij de band Blonde Redhead en er volgt een reeks optredens met deze band elders in Nederland, onder andere in Tivoli. De band krijgt persaandacht en wordt opgemerkt door het label Transformed Dreams. De band organiseert hun eerste Europese tournee. In 2000 volgt de eerste langspeelplaat The Sky is full of it op dat label en de band speelt onder andere op Noorderslag en in Club Lek, het radio 3-programma van Jaap Boots. Over hun tweede album ontstaat een conflict over de hoes met Transformed Dreams en de band besluit om verder te gaan met Coalition records, die het album wel uit wil brengen met de hoes. Via Coalition is het album niet alleen in Europa in distributie, maar komt het tevens ook in de Verenigde Staten op de markt. Rene van Lien speelt dan naast Feverdream ook in Jimmy Barock en de KGB. Van Lien en van de Velde spelen ook samen in de instrumentale band At No Bikini Beach. In 2005 brengt de band de EP Arnold uit op Coalition Records en volgt een Italiaanse co-release van de EP. In datzelfde jaar stapt bassiste Saskia van Bodegom uit de band en wordt vervangen door Bart Baekelandt van de band Incense. In deze samenstelling tourt het Rotterdamse trio voor de 4e maal door Europa en de 5e maal door Engeland. Op 5 september 2006 komt de 4de full length cd You Are Happening uit op Coalition Records. waarop Elle Bandita gastbijdragen levert. In 2008 besluiten de leden te stoppen met Feverdream. Naderhand bouwen van Lien en van de Velde, samen met leden van The New Earth Group, in Rotterdam een opnamestudio en richten de band Neon Rainbows op met ex-leden van Oil. Baekelandt richt Organisms op met leden van Spider Rico en Fine China Superbone. Rene van Lien en Arnold van de Velde herformeren At No Bikini Beach samen met Jos Hoevenaars van The New Earth Group en Micha Haring (drummer van Elle Bandita). In 2010 brengt deze band hun debuut The New Bikini uit op Dying Giraffe Recordings. Het album bevat (op een nummer na) instrumentale songs. Van Lien en van de Velde waren gastmuzikanten in de gelegenheidsformatie met Omar Rodríguez-López van The Mars Volta en Damo Suzuki van Can. Drummer Arnold van de Velde speelde in 2011 op het IFFR samen met Sjoerd van der Knoop (Face Tomorrow) mee op een gong tijdens een performance van Lee Ranaldo. Bezetting * René van Lien, zang en gitaar * Arnold van de Velde, drums * Bart Baekelandt, basgitaar Discografie Feverdream Albums * Pretend that it's forever (Eigen beheer, cd, 1998) * The sky is full of it (Transformed Dreams, cd, 2000) * Future Directions (Coalition Records, cd/lp, 2002) * You Are Happen!ng (Coalition Records, cd, 2006) EP * Arnold (Coalition Records, cd, 2005) At No Bikini Beach * The New Bikini (Dying Giraffe Recordings, cd, 2010) Externe link * officiële bandwebsite Categorie:Nederlandse band Categorie:Indie Categorie:Noise